Falling in Love with You
by AishiChan13
Summary: Kana was transferred immediately to another school! What will she do now? After all, she's the daughter of a hunter. Suddenly, everyone important to her disappears! How will she pass all the obstacles on her way? Will she stumble or fight back for what she has? (HisokaXOCXKurapika for Volume One) (There will be Part Two)
1. Chapter 1

**OK! This is my first story! Please let me read your reviews! Sorry I removed the first one I made. But this is the edited one! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I Love You Mom"

Kana's POV

It was a Saturday morning when Mom woke me up. She has to tell me something important.

Mom let me sit down at the dining room and started, "You're going to transfer schools… Now don't freak out please…" Well, I was about to though.

I calmed myself down and exclaimed suddenly, "WHAT?! WHY?! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?!"

She shook her head and explained, "No. It's just that, your father is being targeted by the Mafia all over the world just because he got involved in a little mess. So right now, they're looking for him. If your dad gets killed, we're next. You know… your father is a licensed hunter 25 years ago."

I gulped nervously, "What do you want me to do? Leave all my friends here? But I love this neighborhood! This is where I grew up ever since I was a baby!" I sulked. This is just great…

Mom held my hand, smiling, "We'll be fine dear. Do you want to LIVE or DIE? If you want to, go and see your friends and meet me at the train station at 5 pm. Okay?"

I thought about it seriously. If I stay there in my school, I'll come back next year so I can see my pals again. Hmm… Not bad. "What school is that? You haven't told me yet."

"Hunter Academy. It's a school for fighters worldwide. That's also where your father studied for 4 years. You're a black-belt in karate and judo. I'm sure you can protect yourself there."

I asked, "Will you be there with me?"

Mom didn't reply and went to wash the dishes, "See your friends already. We're leaving today. Hurry now."

I quickly changed my clothes and went outside. Tears were trickling down my cheeks. I'm going to miss them all.

*5 PM*

I ran quickly inside the train and looked for the room Mom reserved there. There are sure many people today. I wonder why…

"Oh… there you are, Kana. I thought you wouldn't come at all." Mom joked while reading her pocket book. She loved romance a lot. Maybe she loved dad that much huh…

I sat beside her and sighed, "If I didn't come, I would have been killed hours ago. Thanks to your warning, I get to leave my friends and everything here."

Then it was silence.

"You know, dear, it's okay to cry. You don't have to keep yourself. You'll look like an idiot." She muttered. Mom held out her hand for me to hug her.

I guess I can't control myself anymore so I sobbed again. How long will this continue? Argh…

The train moved seconds later and urged forward to Hunter Academy. I didn't know that I already slept crying.

Mom kissed me on the forehead when I heard her whisper, "Kana, please be careful. Don't get hurt, okay? Look for your father and protect him. You're our only hope."

Just what did she mean by that?

Narrator's POV

The next day, all the passengers woke up when the conductor announced the current location, "We have arrived in Hunter Academy!"

"Dear, wake up. We're here already. Get your things." Mom shook her wildly.

Kana groaned and yawned, "Already? OK…" she walked groggily that she almost slipped on the edge of the train. Thanks to Mom, she got her, but Kana got scolded for her actions.

The Hunter Academy was enormously large. It's the school that every student would dream of. It got the golden fountain at the front, the beautiful flower gardens at the backyard, and well-painted classrooms. Kana was expecting something like a battlefield full of dead people. She chuckled happily when she saw all those good features.

Her Mom halted.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Kana asked her worriedly. She saw her drop their luggage.

"Kana, you go from here. I can't enter the school grounds." She muttered sadly. Mom kissed her surprised daughter for the last time. "I never felt so proud in my whole life. I'm happy for you…"

Kana hugged her beloved Mom and cried out, "You said you'll come with me. But, if you're this proud to me, I'll do my best to get stronger and find Dad someday or maybe soon. Thanks for everything Mom. I love you."

"I love you more, dear." Kana watched her go when she saw the most shocking scene she's ever seen. Her Mom was stabbed to death by flying daggers out of nowhere.

Kana screamed, "MOM!" She ran to her but she was stopped by a force field of something. The only thing Kana knew, it was keeping her from getting to her mother. It was blocking her. She hit it many times when a bunch of hooded men pulled her from both shoulders. "LET GO OF ME YOU JERKS! SAVE MY MOM! SHE'S HURT! AGGGHHH! MOM GET UP! DON'T DIE!" but she was just lying there with no one picking her up. She was just a shadow to the people who saw what happened. "I HATE ALL OF YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE WHO KILLED MY MOM! I SWEAR TO MY BODY AND SOUL! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!" She endlessly cried inside the classroom. She really didn't care about her classmates watching her and complaining how loud Kana was.

The only think she knew, she'll get them for sure…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll update soon as I can! huehue~**


	2. Chapter 2

Kana's POV

It was the worst, first day of school… My Mom died by daggers flying towards her and it killed her in a flash. No one helped her. She could have been saved back then. Why are people in the world so careless? Don't they know how to love or something?

A hand touched my shoulder. I turned around with my red eyes, "Hello. Are you okay? I heard about your mother. I'm sorry… I really wanted to help but I was blocked by some hooded men… By the way, my name is Julie. If you don't want to talk with me right now, it's fine with me." She smiled sadly though.

I hugged her, "Thank you… thank you… there are still people like you in the world. I thought I was losing hope already. "I'm Kana. Nice to meet you." Then she seated herself beside me.

"I know what you feel. My parents died that way too. They were killed in front of me that day I left for Hunter Academy. I guess we're on the same boat now." Julie explained while patting my back. "Anyways, revenge is not a good thing. It'll completely destroy you. Look, even though I'm still an acquaintance, you can treat me like sister already. Just like a family, right?"

I thought about that. Well, I guess so, but I want to kill them one day if I met them by chance. I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry. I just lost control that time. Let's be friends this year." I grinned.

The door opened, two boys entered. One has fluffy, silver hair. He had sharp, blue eyes ready to hunt any prey. He seems pretty skilled to me. I guess he's been trained for a very long time. The second guy has brown, spiky hair. He wore a very cheerful expression but I still think I need to watch out. This boy seems good too. Judging from their looks, I think they're best friends.

Julie whispered on my ear, "Hey hey. Who do you like from the two guys who just entered?" I noticed she was blushing red.

I laughed softly, "I don't like anyone yet. Gosh. You're pretty fast to admire someone huh… What's your specialty?"

She answered, "I just make poison, some traps and daggers. But I'm not the one who killed your mother! I swear!" she waved her hands back and forth. "Those daggers were much bigger and sharper. I think a good blacksmith made it. I'm just an amateur though. And you?"

"I'm just a black-belt in karate and judo. That's all and nothing else." I said like I was just an outsider from somewhere.

Her eyes widened, "Really?! At least you're good in combat…" she looked down. "I'm only good in escaping trouble. I don't fight that much…"

"That's okay. Oh! Then what about this? I teach you how to fight then I will learn how to make some stuff you do?" I raised my hand to shake with hers. It took awhile for Julie to decide but she agreed.

She glanced at the silver-haired guy, "Kana, wait here. I'm going to give Killua something." Julie stood up and walked slowly towards him.

So his name was Killua. What about the other kid?

"Erm… Hello Gon, Killua, I'm Julie Sugihara. I'm so glad you're our classmates." Then she looked at her crush. "I have a gift for you-a chocolate robot. I heard you like sweets so I made this at home before coming here."

Killua's eyes sparkled, "Woah! Thanks a lot!" he quickly ate it until there was none left.

Gon complained, "What about me?! Don't I get anything?" he sulked.

Julie apologized and went back beside me. She giggled, "I finally gave it!"

I congratulated her, "What's the name of Killua's friend?"

"You don't even know them?! OMG! I can't believe you, Kana! They passed the Hunter Exam last year. They're one of the strongest and youngest examinees in history, EVER! Okay… So let me tell you their background. Care to listen then?"

I nodded.

She cleared her throat and started, "So my Killua first. He's the son of the most famous Zoldyck family. They have 5 children. They're hired assassins by some powerful people and they're really scary! But only my Killua is the cutest and coolest of all."

I frowned, "Yeah right… Continue…"

"Killua was trained by his elder brother, Illumi. He's also cool but… very creepy. I mean like… for me, he blinks every 5 minutes! He started training Killua at the age of three. He got electrocuted, whipped many times until he doesn't feel any pain at all. He also practiced following people without letting them know. Killua walks like a ghost that you won't even hear his footsteps! So better watch out if he's behind you! He's also known for his speed too. I also heard about his 50-kilo yoyos. Hmm… I think that's all I know about him. Also, including the love-for-sweets thingy." She finished, gasping for air.

I inquired, "Next is Gon right? Maybe you should stop for now."

Julie started talking again, "Gon Freeces is the son of the most famous hunter, Ging Freeces. His mother died so his aunt took care of him since he was a baby. It seems like Gon inherited his father's fighting spirit. He never gives up in a match even if he's wounded! That's just sweet right?! Anyways, Gon is also known for his fishing pole Ging gave him. He used it to fight one of his opponents at the Heavens Arena! But one time, Hisoka, the psychopathic killer, asked Gon if he could have a match with him. It's also Gon's chance to return his badge back to him. But because Hisoka is MUCH stronger than Gon, he lost the match. That's it." She slumped onto her chair. "I'm tired talking…"

"I guess they're pretty strong people…" I need to get stronger…

The clock struck 8 am when exactly the teacher went in and greeted us. I heard Julie gasp.

"What's the matter, Julie?" I checked her if she was okay.

She whispered and pointed with her shaking finger, "Th..That's Hisoka, the psychopathic killer who challenged Gon!"

"Oh no… Don't tell me…" I muttered.

Hisoka greeted, "Good morning everyone! I'm Hisoka and I'm going to be your sensei(teacher) from now on. I hope this will be an enjoyable year!" he grinned playfully.

* * *

**Thank you so muucchh! I'm still starting so there are no review yet. But it's okay. hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Chapter 3 here it comes! Pls review! Thank you so much!**

**Warning: I don't own HUNTER X HUNTER!**

* * *

"Meeting My Playful Roommate" Chapter 3

Narrator's POV

As Hisoka-sensei greeted his students with his murderous aura, he was excited to see their potential so he led them to the training grounds under the academy. (Wow. Something like that was made…) Most walls were colored brass and the floor was really made of an unknown substance. Maybe the world didn't discover it yet. Hunter scientists are really something huh… As usual, the students were filled with awe as he directed them inside the arena.

"This is where you will train this year. Please don't spill blood here. It'll get dirty you know~" he let out a playful chuckle. "Oh, you may go rest for today in your dorms. Your roommates will be the teachers inside the academy. You know, to give an eye on you guys~" he disappeared in a flash.

Kana looked everywhere for her friend, Julie. When she crept in the large crowd of fighters, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" she held her nose as if she was really hurt. Kana looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened and blushed a bit. Those blue eyes stared right into her. It was filled with anger and rage. _Maybe he also lost someone important to him _were the first words that went into her mind. She walked backwards and was about to stumble when he held her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Miss? Did you hurt your nose? I apologize because I didn't look where I was going." When the blonde saw her hurtful but cute face, he laughed heartedly then led her to the fountain near the greenhouse. He took out a piece of cloth and soaked it with the refreshing water on the fountain.

She said, "Uhm… Thank you but you don't need to do this. I'll treat my nose myself. By the way, my name is Kana and you?" he wiped her face. The guy was too close though. It made Kana even blush harder than ever!

"I'm Kurapika." He smiled. He wasn't bothered about their faces' distance until he stared at Kana's cherry-red face. "Please excuse my actions." Kurapika bowed lowly. Kana thought maybe he belongs to a formal family? He cleaned the cloth he used and picked up his white bag. "Let's go to our dorms miss- I mean Kana-chan." Kurapika corrected.

I nodded and we headed back.

Julie's POV

After the tour, I stuck with Gon and Killua all the way. (At least I got to cling his shoulder for a long time! Kyaa~!) I really didn't notice that Kana wasn't behind me anymore. OH no… I'm so sorry. I'll look for you in the dorms!

"Julie-chan, where's your friend?" Gon asked. He was curious after all. Killua turned his head to listen too.

I replied sadly, "I think she got lost in the arena awhile ago…" she caught something in her eye. "There she is!" I pointed and ran to hug her. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, BAKA KANA!"

I saw her with an incredibly hot yellow-haired teen! _Now Kana is making move too huh… I better make Killua fall for me too! That's sooo unfair!_ "I'm Julie, Kana's friend!" I extended my hand to shake with his.

Kurapika introduced himself to me then we went to our own businesses. I hope Kana gets to be his roommate. They're a match FOR ME! When I picked up my room number, it was 202. I sighed. Okay… I'm mourning all by myself. I hope my mate is Killua…

A finger poked my shoulder and I just had the happiest moment of my life! IT WAS KILLUA MY LOVE! "You're my roommate." said Killua.

I linked my arm with his, "YEAH! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME FROM NOW ON!" he just grinned with lots of chocolate in his hand pockets. I exclaimed at Kana, "GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR ROOMMATE!" I saw her sigh and went to her unit. Aww… she's going to be alone…

Kana's POV

So my unit number was 204, just 2 rooms away from Julie. I was about to have a heart attack when I heard that we weren't roommates. Ugh… I hate my life…

When I opened the door I heard the shower was being used. _I guess I'll wait for my roommate to finish. _I lied down on the feathery, white bed and opened my arms wide. Few minutes later, the bathroom opened. I REALLY WANTED TO PEE HOURS AGO! JUST GET OUT OF THE FREAKIN' BATHROOM ALREADY! MY jaw dropped wide open from shock… _I'm soooo gonna get killed for this… _

It was Hisoka-sensei, the famous psychopathic killer of all time. He's wearing a towel below his waist almost falling off… JUST A TOWEL. Yes… You heard me right.

He wiped his wet, red hair. That was the first time I saw his hair down onto the top of his spinal cord. "There's a pervert here~ Just kidding. What are you doing here?"

I frowned sitting up straight, "Well isn't it obvious? I'm your ROOMMATE…"

SILENCE.

The serious killer laughed out loud, "Of course! Of course! How could I be so dumb~?" He hit his head lightly then he came closer towards me, SLOWLY. "You're my roommate? Great~"

I also walked back until my back touched the well-furnished wall, "Sensei, what are you doing?" Water from his hair dropped on my face and neck. It was very cold that it sent shivers in my spine. "Y..You know, I should also take a bath and see the lovely sunset this afternoon. Don't you think that's wo..wonderful? Would you like to see it with me?" I suggested nervously.

Hisoka put his two muscular arms beside my small head. I tried to escape sideways but it's too impossible!

"Ex..excuse me. I gotta see a wonderful scene. Please step aside-" I told him when he put a sad expression. I assumed he was faking it though. IT WAS TOO OBVIOUS THAT HE'S A GREAT ACTOR.

"You're going to leave so early? Don't you want to play with me?" he pulled my body to him.

_I'm in a very awkward situation… Somebody… help me please… _I can feel his breathing directly to my face. It made me red but…. Gosh… I hate yousensei… So I pushed him away, "Please… you're squeezing me, sensei." What surprised me is that he didn't budge at all! I tried it again but it was no use! IS THIS CLOWN MADE OF CONCRETE OF SOMETHING?!

He licked my neck, "Kana~chan, you've made me this way. I think you're going to be my favorite toy this year~" My veins popped because of what he said! I was deeply insulted!

'LET GO OF ME, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I yelled. Instantly, the whole building's windows broke to pieces. My voice did it… _Wow… _All the people inside went out to see what has happened. Plus, even those muscular men panicked to death!

I thought his ear drums broke however, he still got the guts to laugh?! _Very funny Hisoka-sensei…. _

"You're so POWERFUL~ I like you now." He finally dressed and went out normally just like he always does.

My knees dropped with exhaustion, "What the heck did I just do?" I looked at myself in the broken mirror on the floor. "So I had this unique power inside me?" I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I update really REALLY fast. today. :) Just for today though. Pls review after thank you!**

* * *

Forgot to Love Chapter Four

Julie's POV

This is the greatest moment of my life! Killua being my roommate is a dream of every girl could dream of! He has been my crush since I was 6 years old. Kyaa~

I decided not to rejoice TOO much or he'll ignore me someday… huhuhuhu…. So I played and examined my daggers and poisons.

"Hey." I blushed when he sat beside me.

"Oh hi. What is it?" I asked. Suddenly, he drank one of my deadliest poisons! "STOP THAT KILLUA! IT HAS HIGH TOXINS INSIDE IT!" I pulled the small bottle from his mouth.

He commented, "Delicious. Give me more will you Julie?" _What?! He didn't_ _die_?

I smacked his head, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, IDIOT!" I sulked and cried. "I don't want… you to get hurt, Killua…"

That moment, he didn't know what to do and he really didn't have a choice. Killua hugged me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just want to show off my skills a bit." I still continued to cry though. BUT! That was a new piece of information! I need to write it on my notebook later… *evil laugh*

I looked at him, "Promise you won't do it again?" I pushed him aside.

He nodded and went to sleep. I was secretly blushing after he held me in his arms! I never saw him up that close. I also noticed he has this SUPER DUPER white skin. Did he take a lot of drugs or maybe Killua put on too much whitening lotion? Nah… I don't care about it.

I quickly put my hands on my ears when I hear a blood-shrieking scream next door. _What was that?! It sounded like Kana-chan. _I woke Killua so we can investigate what had happened. Then I saw Hisoka-sensei chuckling.

"Don't worry about her." He assumed. "She was just shocked to see my shining abs~" Hisoka laughed again and disappeared into thin air. I opened the door to their room and saw Kana blushing in a corner.

I asked, "Kana! What happened to you? Did that clown do anything stupid to you?! I'll kill him for ya!" Killua followed me and asked the same question. But Kana didn't say anything. I guess she was shocked. Kurapika and Gon also entered seconds later.

They examined the windows and walls. Gon muttered, "Wow… This is amazing Kana-chan! You have such power in your voice!"

All of us were expecting Kana would be really proud of her strength but it wasn't. Instead she cried. "Why the heck did I get this power?! I want to live normally and happily just like other girls! I thought I could escape this sadness…" she sniffed and continued. "I DON'T WANT TO KILL!"

"But Kana it's not like you'll kill everyday-" Gon explained but she raised her hand as a sign to stop.

She stood up and walked to the door. Kana stopped and turned her head to us a little, "I'm sorry… But, can you please leave me alone for a few days?"

Hisoka's POV

_What AMAZING power Kana has~ I can see her full potential inside her. Ahhh I just want to kill her right now._ MY only motto?: I'll be the strongest of all. No one can beat me. While he was walking at the hallway, his phone ringtone echoed from his pocket. He answered it, "Illumi~? What's going on?"

As usual the way he speaks is so lifeless but you can just sense his lust to kill. [I heard you applied to be a teacher in Hunter Academy. I wish I could go there and take a rest from work.] Hisoka said yes then Illumi asked again. [Killua's there too right? Can you please have an eye on him? Father told me so. He's just checking on his progress.]

"Oh~ Don't worry. That kid became much stronger than he is before. He's a fast learner you know! And also… I noticed this girl-"

[She caught your attention? That's great. I never expected you'll fall for someone like her. Tell me about that woman.] Even though it's not that obvious, Illumi was teasing me.

"How rude~! I was jealous of her voice." I told him. He just won't get me at all. Yeah… he was right. I was so curious about her. I could jump at her anytime ~

Illumi inquired, [Her voice? You want to be a singer this time huh? What has gotten in your mind, Hisoka?]

I shook the conversation off, "Nothing. Talk to you later~ Bye." _I swear I'll make you mine, Kana~chan. Wait and see._

Kurapika's POV

When I heard Kana scream, I immediately ran to her room. I didn't go there because I was worried about her, it's because I felt Hisoka's Nen. I think he scared Kana. _Don't he dare hurt one of my friends again. I had enough of this life…._

"Gon! Killua! I didn't expect you here!" I didn't really look at the people around when I realized they are also there too. I gave them a brotherly hug. "Where's Leorio? He didn't come here?"

Killua replied, "Nah… he already graduated. Why still attend here? By the way, he has his own hospital now. Guess what? Hospital bills are no problem! It's for free!"

"We went there once and we saw what was written at the front of his hospital: _NO BIGGIES! JUST A GOOD BODY WILL DO!_ With a chibi face on the side of the poster!" added Gon. "Killua and I almost laughed at our heart's content when Leorio scolded us for it!"

I smiled at the sight of my best friends. They always made me happy at times like these. That's why I treasure them with my life. Then I greeted Julie who was SO OUT OF PLACE with our conversation. I almost saw her leave the room.

"I'll just leave…" She sulked. "I don't know anything about your life guys…"

Killua suddenly kissed her cheeks in a blink of an eye.

THERE WAS A LONG A PAUSE.

Gon and Kurapika awed aloud. Julie crouched and blushed deep red and we heard her say silently, "Kyaa~ Killua kissed me on the cheek… This is the best moment of my life ever!"

Killua just wore his cat-like face and scratched the back of his head like nothing happened at all. _Just how complicated this guy is!_ thought Kurapika. Speaking of it, Kurapika never loved someone seriously before nor did he kiss anyone yet. _Was I concentrating too much on my revenge on the Phantom Troupe? Was I training so hard these years that I forgot to love? _

I finally found that girl. That was Kana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yey! Next chapter! Don't forget to review please! Thank you everyone!**

* * *

"Hisoka Fell for Me" Chapter 5

Killua's POV

3 days later, all the windows at the dorm were fixed. I hope Kana won't shout that loud again. Speaking of her, she still didn't come back. I heard there's a very powerful force field around the school so it's impossible to go back to her home. Maybe she's just around. I don't care. I put my hands inside my pocket and bought chocolate at the vending machine.

Julie walked towards me. Obviously, she was still blushing about what happened earlier. "I…I like you, Killua-kun." My eyes widened. ".…ever since before. I know it's very unusual for a girl to confess first but, would you be my boyfriend?" she bit her lip in embarrassment. I knew she took up a lot of courage to confess her feelings but…

"I'm sorry. I have someone I like now… Please understand, Julie." I told her. _Ugh! Killua! You like her very much! Why did you turn her down?! This is your chance! LOVE HER BACK NOW!_

One tear fell from her eye now. "And who's that girl you like? Tell me." If I tell her, she'll attack that girl. I'm sure of that.

I replied looking down at the ground, "I…I can't tell you, Julie. It's too confidential." What surprised me is that she smiled.

"I'll support you to the very end of the world! Thank you for hearing me!" she waved and ran away. She was crying. Damn, I hurt her! WHY DID I DO THAT?! That smile was also forced… "Gon, stop hiding! I know you heard it all!" I looked in a nearby tree a few feet from where I was standing.

He apologized, "I was about to come back with our drinks when I saw you talking with Julie so I didn't interrupt you guys. Why did you turn her down anyway? You told me you like her right? And who's that girl you're talking about?"

I frowned, "Gon, you ask too many questions. ONE AT A TIME OKAY?!" Then I answered all the questions he asked. "Yes. I like her. The girl I was referring was…. Julie herself."

"EEEHHH?! Why didn't you add something?!" Gon exclaimed while sipping his iced tea.

"I don't know…" I walked back. Gon continued to nag me about it but I just didn't say anything. I have a plan in my mind so… I need to concentrate.

Kana's POV

It's not that I was still troubled about THAT. I was regretting I had this power, that's all. I heard chains tingling not that far from here. It was just Kurapika. Wait… How did he find me?

"Are you curious why I found you?" he sat beside me, smiling warmly. That made me blush.

"No. Not anymore. You found me with that chain right? It was so obvious!" I laughed. I looked at the sky. "Thank you for finding me. I really need someone whom I can talk to now."

He stared at me, "Really? I'm glad I'm that person. If it's not bad, can I ask why you yelled?"

"It's not that MAJOR! Hisoka was teasing me if I could stay with him. He was just wearing a towel that time! I was so insulted by it so I screamed." I explained. "I didn't know that I had such strength in my voice."

Kurapika muttered, "Just like Uvogin."

"What?"

"I killed an enemy who had a power just like yours."

"So you're gonna kill me?"

Kurapika shook his head, "Of course not. You're not part of their gang-The Spiders."

"Ohh.. I see. Did they kill someone important to you?" I asked.

He looked at me immediately, "How did you know? Well, yeah. They massacred my clan. The Spiders wanted to get our eyes because it's one of the most precious things in the world."

I looked confused, "Your eyes? Yeah. They're blue, so what?"

"No. Not the blue one." Kurapika turned them to red. Kana gasped when she saw it.

"That's awesome. But you look scary with red eyes. Can you also turn them to green or pink?" I inquired.

He let out a chuckle, "My eyes don't turn into ANY color! They just turn red when I'm agitated."

I shivered, "So you were angry when you turned them red awhile ago?"

He nodded.

Hisoka appeared and held my hip, "Sorry~ May I borrow her for awhile?"

_WHAT?! HISOKA-SENSEI SUDDENLY KIDNAPPED ME! NOOOOOOOO!_

Hisoka's POV

We stopped in the forests but not outside the force field. The elders will kill me if I did~ Kana hit me so many times that my muscles hurt. How mean, Kana~chan.

"Where are you taking me, clown?!" Kana asked impolitely. She ran away but I still caught her. "LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!" So I put my Bungee Gum on her. "What's this?! What did you put on me?!"

I licked my lips with pleasure, "Just a little bit of Nen. Why~? Is it bad?"

She quieted down, "If you don't let me go, I'll shout and everyone will hear me! What a bad teacher you are! You don't care for your student's safety!" Kana complained.

I put my forehead to hers. How cute~ she blushed. "Go ahead. If you do, we'll go to another place where they won't find us. Deal?" I'm sure she's thinking hard right now.

"FINE. I won't shout then." Her eyes narrowed. "But if you do anything funny, I'll really break your eardrums!"

I let chuckled, "Okay~ As you wish my Princess." I kissed her hand. She turned red again~! I want to tease her once more!

"What do you want from me?" she leaned her head on a nearby trunk. Haha~ she was trying to free herself when I'm not looking. Sorry. But you won't escape from my Bungee Gum.

"I already have it! I want you Kana~chan." I crossed my arms.

"Eh? What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?! I'm not yours okay?!" She shouted(but not that loud to break the windows again). "And wait, you WANT me?"

I looked at my nails, "Well, is this what weak humans do? They fall over heels with a girl or a boy? It's so pathetic but~ if it's you, then there's no problem!"

Kana's POV

What the heck? That psychopathic clown likes me?! This is the funniest thing I've ever heard! I didn't expect that a killer like him would express their feelings for someone. What's got into his head? I wanted to make sure he was telling the truth so…

"Bring it on, Hisoka-sensei. Make me fall over heels for ya." I grinned sarcastically. _You just don't know that I'm very hard to get…_


	6. Chapter 6

**This pretty sad though... Don't cry! . Thank you guys~**

* * *

A Painful Past Chapter 6

**[Flashback] – 4 Years Ago (Kana's Past)**

_"Good morning Kana-chan!" my best friend, Mocha greeted me. "Have you heard? There's a hot guy new here in our school! Wanna check him out later after school?" _

_I always get excited when she tells me about guys. I just don't why. "Sure! Let's do that!" I heard lots of girls giggling outside our classroom so he must be a really hot one. I can't wait!_

_I held Mocha's hand while running to that GUY'S classroom. I didn't care about the teachers who were yelling. I just want to see him as soon as possible._

_"Kana, slow down!" Mocha said. She was catching her breath when we stopped to rest. "Do you even know how he looks like?! Do you even know his name?!" she scolded me._

_I shook my head in embarrassment, "No. I'm sorry…"_

_Her eyes narrowed, "See?" she sighed. "Let's go. He's almost time to go home." We walked fast and I followed behind her._

_Once I saw the new guy, my heart stopped beating and I breathed faster than usual. His name was Takashi. He had red-brownish hair that blends with the sunset at afternoon. He was about 6'2 tall, had fair skin, and gracefully walked outside. That time, it was all a slow motion. I followed his gaze. The only words in my mind were _**he's my first love**_. _

_ Tomorrow morning, I woke up early, ate my breakfast and ran to school. Maybe I could see him at the gates. I arrived and saw him at the right time! Thank goodness…_

_I walked normally and greeted him good morning. "Morning Takashi!"_

_He greeted back, "Good morning too!" Takashi smiled. THAT MADE MY DAY! Ahhh~_

_I ran away blushing. I can't see my face so I better be careful with my expressions. Then I saw Mocha. I held her hand tightly, "I greeted him!"_

_"That's nice, Kana-chan!" she congratulated me. _

_Those next days, I continued to greet him normally but he wasn't still my friend. I need to do something-_

_I turned around to see him standing there(I was cleaning the classroom), "Ta..Takashi! What are you doing here?! Y..You scared me!" I laughed in relief._

_He scratched his hair, "Well, you've been saying 'good morning' the past few weeks and I don't even know your name. I mean like… that's just rude. I suppose I don't have to introduce myself anymore since I'm quite popular around here. What's your name?"_

_I gulped and replied, "Kana Sazusa, Class 2-A!" I shook my hands with him. How warm~_

_"Let's be friends from now on!" he smiled happily and I nodded._

_3 months later, it was the Mamoto Festival. Everyone was busy with their decors! This is so much fun! _

_"Mocha-chan, how are you doing over there?" I asked when I was sewing some dresses. She was putting glue on some posters. _

_"I'm fine here." Then we went to our businesses again._

_A familiar voice knocked, "Is Kana Sazusa here?" I blushed when Takashi called me. Everyone was silent and then they cheered loudly. "Umm..I'm coming!" I went outside._

_He cleared his throat, "Kana, I have something to say to you but before that…" he yelled behind the door. "Guys! I know you're eavesdropping! SCATTER ALREADY!" his friends left and he began. "Go to our classroom a few minutes before the fireworks tonight?"_

_"S..Sure. But why?" I asked._

_He smiled, "You find out yourself." And Takashi left._

_I crouched and screamed quietly(Is there such thing by the way?), "Kyaa! He invited me!"_

_"Mocha, what should I wear for the festival tonight?!" I panicked, throwing the dresses I have been examining. She picked something up, "What about this one?" It was a pink dress. It had flower patterns on the skirt part and a leave imprint at the top. It was perfect for such a night!_

_I hugged and thanked her. _

_"What is this for by the way?" she asked._

_"Well, I'm going to meet Takashi tonight. IN HIS CLASSROOM! He's going to tell me something!" I blushed again._

_Mocha grinned and patted my back, "Good luck! I hope he's going to be your boyfriend!" _

_"Yeah!"_

_The fireworks display was at 8 pm so I should be at his classroom at 7:45. My hands were shaking a lot. So I spent my time with my friends the whole time before the meeting. _

_*LATER*_

_I quickly tapped up the stairs. I was about to slide the door when I saw it opened a bit. I heard a conversation inside._

_"I like you, Takashi-kun. Don't choose my best friend! She's too much to bear! I'll be much better than her!" a voice told him. It was Mocha of all girls who betrayed me behind my back._

_Takashi was about to defend his reply when she kissed him deeply. I never thought she was experienced in these kinds of things. Was she hiding her true nature and used me to get closer to Takashi? Was I too kind? Did I do something wrong to her?_

_The next thing I knew, they were making love inside the classroom. I was listening to their moans and passionate kisses. _Mocha, why did you do this to me? I'm supposed to be in that situation right now…_ Tears were trickling down my cheeks. It's too painful!_

_That morning, I thought Mocha would tell me the truth but she was with her boyfriend now. She was leaving me behind like I'm a ghost. This… is her true self? I should have never been friends with her!_

_She walked to my table smiling like crazy, "Kana, Takashi's my boyfriend now! Isn't that nice?"_

_Takeshi was ignoring me. I knew he was guilty. So I forced a smile, "Y..Yeah! Good luck in your relationship!" I transferred to another table where I could eat alone. I was crying again. I wiped them off before someone could see me. "It's going to be okay, Kana. It's okay. There are other guys you know. Next time, you should let them pursue you, not you." I muttered to myself._

_It was a heart-breaking experience that I don't want to fall in love again._


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 coming up! Thank you for the suggestions and please leave a review for me so I can have more ideas! . Thank you so much!**

* * *

Killua's POV

"Gon, I have a plan to convey my feelings for Julie. Please help me in this. Will you?" I begged him. I promised I would follow him everywhere the whole year. (Well, I always DID follow him everywhere!)

He licked his vanilla ice cream, "Hmm? What kind of plan is that?"

I whispered it near his ear, "Well, can you lure her inside the storage room while I'm cleaning inside it? That's only what'll you do and she'll say 'kyaa' and everything else. Okay?" I raised my thumb to stick it with Gon's.

He grinned evilly, "No problem! Leave it to me!" _Please, don't fail me this time Gon. Not like the other times when Kurapika was almost caught by the Spiders and you suddenly jumped in front of them just to cover him. Don't do that again please…_

Later, we set up the plan perfectly, we even double-checked all of it 7 times!

"Okay, ready? I'm going to go on my position now. Talk to her when there are less people around." I told him before I left for the storage room.

He nodded and darted off.

"Nee, Julie-chan, can you do me a favor? I need the ball for the soccer practice later and I still need to change my clothes. Can you bring it to me at the field?" Gon started.

As expected, Julie pitied Gon so she agreed and went inside to look for the soccer ball. The door was locked immediately with his aura. Julie still didn't know how to use it so she panicked that someone locked in on purpose.

"Let me out!" she hit the door and even used her daggers. All of it won't work. So she cried, "Why are so many bad things happening to me?"

_This is my chance!_

"Julie? What are you doing here?" I hope she recognize my voice. It's pretty dark here. I used Gyo to see her movements.

She followed the sound, "Killua? You too? When have you been here?"

"I slept here. I was tired in PE class." I lied. Sorry Julie.

We were silent for a few seconds when I spoke, "So… while we're here. I need to tell you something important. It's about the girl I like."

"Well, what about her?" she obviously hurt by it.

Sweat dropped on the ground from my chin, "The girl I like is actually you…"

Julie didn't reply. What was her reaction? Is she mad or happy about it? C'mon, please talk. It's so embarrassing.

"I…I was that girl you're talking about? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" her voice was shaking. It's either she's sad or shaking with happiness.

"Well, you didn't let me explain further. You ran away when I was about to tell you about it." I explained. **_Okay… GAME OVER FOR ME NOW. I'M GOING TO DIE._**

I felt her warmth when Julie hugged me. Oh no… I'm blushing. Thanks to the darkness. She won't see my face. "J..Julie? So what's your reply?" She cupped my cheeks and her lips quickly brushed to mine. It was just a light kiss though but, I think she passed her feelings to me.

"K…Killua, I'm asking you for the second time, will you be my boyfriend?"

I pulled her waist and kissed her again, "Of course. Why should I say no now?" I heard her laugh. Yosh! MISSION COMLETED! (with a pose) Gon opened the door when I whistled and Julie finally knew about our EASY AND SIMPLE plan.

"It was all a lie Julie! Hehe! Really sorry!" Gon apologized and bowed lowly so many times!

Julie and I made our last laugh.

Kana's POV

My bet with Hisoka started the next morning. He was always our first subject after all and he's teaching the subject I hate the most… … MATH!

"So x is equal to 5 and you substitute it to other side. Got it?" he explained to his bored students. He crushed his chalk. Oh no… the volcano is about to explode and fill this classroom with lava! I better think of a plan before we soak into our own blood! Eeeekk!

But Kurapika was the first to raise his hand and asked a question, "You said you substitute it to the other side. Won't we simplify it first before transferring it?"

_I call this blonde, "HE-FREAKIN-GOT-THE-LOOKS-AND-INTELLIGENCE-AND-STAMINA" There are so many things about this guy! He's a god…._

"Oh~ I forgot about that. Thank you, Kurapika. You may sit down now." He chuckled. Whew… Good thing he didn't explode.

Julie poked my shoulder and whispered, "Nee, he's smart right? He's hot too!" She felt an angry aura behind her, it was the jealous Killua~. Julie made a peace sign at him and sent a flying kiss. That satisfied him.

"Kana~chan, can you go here and answer this problem?" Sensei smirked at me. _I knew he was planning something! _

I pushed my chair aside and went at the front nervously, "Ohh.. Sure." I'm never really going to excel in math! I HATE IT A LOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Stars were circling around my head. I'm about to faint any second now!

Someone help….

* * *

**Is it too short? Should I make it longer? Any story suggestions? :) Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter! Yey! Continue reading guys!**

* * *

I felt someone supported my back and heard the voice say, "Let her go, Hisoka. You're doing this to her. What are you planning?!"

I turned my dizzy head towards the sound. _Who was that? Why is mad at Hisoka-sensei?_

He chuckled, "I'm not planning to do anything~ She agreed that I could make her fall for me. Is there a problem to it? Ask her yourself when she wakes up then." Then he stood up and left. He was certainly enjoying this game…

I decided not to wake up yet or he'll like panic or something. His face suddenly moved closer. _Oh no! What's he going to do?!_

**_TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK!_**

He pricked dirt from my face and spoke, "Kana-chan, I wanted to tell this to you while you're sleeping, I love you. I hope this appears in your dream or something like that." Kurapika chuckled about his imagination. He wiped my bangs to the side of my face and kissed my cheek.(_That's great! Not on the lips! Woohooo!_)

"Don't fall for that Hisoka. I swear, he's just going to play with your feelings and hurt you in the end." With that, he also left.

I curled my knees and redden, "Kurapika likes me. What do I do? This is a love triangle right now!" I covered my face with my hands panicking in my current situation.

Hisoka's POV

I called up Illumi for advice. In fact, I feel like knocking Kurapika out for warning me not to make a move on my Kana~chan.

"Illumi~san, you have a girlfriend now don't you? What will you do if another man steals your lover away?" I asked intriguingly. I was totally offended by his attitude.

He muted for awhile and responded, "I'll kill him at once. Make him feel pain." _He was moved immediately huh~_

"Not that! I meant, what do I do to let him back out his approach to Kana?" I corrected.

"Hmmm… Nothing I guess. You just have to show him that you're the right guy for her." He hung up because his girlfriend called him for dinner.

I bent my back to lean on the bench where I was sitting. I heaved a sigh, "I'll show you, Kurapika. I really will…" _Just then, what face was I making? When was the last time I got so serious with a girl? Hm~ Nevermind. _I set off for the dorms. It's getting dark already.

I unlocked the door and peeked inside. _No one here. I think I can go-_ I ducked away when metal balls went flying to me. "That was a nice greeting, Kana~chan. Why did you do that?"

She glanced at me blankly, "Nothing really. I just wanted to make a hole on the door directly to your head that's all." Kana continuously did what she was doing. She tossed one at the corner and then to my left.

With my superhuman speed, I strode near her, "Kana~chan, what do you really feel? Why did you agree to do the bet?"

Kana stared at me furiously, "Because I know how this bet will end. I fall in love with you, then you throw me away like trash."

Her response astonished me. _What is she talking about? Who told her that I'm going to hurt her? _I placed my hand on her chin and pulled her close to me, "What? I don't understand you Kana."

She hit the wall hard enough to make a dent on it, "STOP PRETENDING HISOKA-SENSEI! You're the type of guy who enjoys anything he plays! I knew it! I'm so glad I didn't like you yet or else I'll be torn to pieces!" Kana dropped to the floor and snickered faintly.

I took her to the bed and pinned her wrists, "Kana, you don't know how much I want to touch you~ I'm so sad you know?"

Kana grimaced, "It's not obvious you're sad. Actually, you're even smiling now…"

_Really? I'm smiling? I didn't know. _

"How mean~" I locked my eyes with her. At that moment, we were just staring at each other. I osculated(any idea what that means? Haha) her.

She moaned. I was glad she didn't try to punch or push me or something.

"Hisoka…." She said.

"Eeeh~? You're calling me now? That's the girl~" I giggled and continued. "Can you breathe?"

She nodded slightly and unexpectedly dozed off in the middle of something. "Zzzz..."

I placed the blanket on her and I also went to sleep.

Gon's POV

So far, so good. I don't know what got into Julie and Killua's head. Since they became lovers, they're so lovey-dovey! What happened to me? Didn't Killua promise me that he'll stick to me the whole year? Hmph! It can't be helped. They love each other… Wait, Kana has Kurapika and Hisoka. Killua has Julie. WHAT ABOUT ME?! Don't I also get a girl too?! EERRRRRR….. in this academy, there are only two girls: Kana and Julie. I pouted.

"What's the matter Gon? You look sad." Kurapika patted my back.

"I'm so jealous of you guys… You have a girl to like…" I frowned and rested my chin on my hands supported by my knees. "I don't have anyone I treasure."

Kurapika snorted, "Haha, Gon, you just have to wait until you set your eyes for one girl. You don't have to hurry."

"What about Killua? He's still too young to have a girlfriend right?" Gon pointed to the couple flirting at the fountain. They were feeding each other's lunches. "I'm so jealous…"

Kurapika sratched the back of his head, "Well, umm, I guess he's just smart to make a move. Hehe!" he made a peace sign. Then he turned serious again, "Gon, you said there are only two girls in this academy. Then who's that walking at the front?"

Gon glanced at the direction he pointed, "Yeah. I never saw that girl before. Who's she? A late enrollee? "

"Let's ask her!" Kurapika and Gon sprinted to the mysterious girl.

The girl looked at me. She has long shiny hair, like Killua's brother, Illumi. Her eyes were colored ebony. She had a straight back like a princess from a royal family. The only thing that caught my attention is her long, heavy sword at her side. What is this girl? A swordswoman?

"Hello. Are you new here? What's your name?" Kurapika greeted. "My name is Kurapika and this is Gon."

"H..Hi!" I added tensely. _How is she going to reply?_

The girl answered, "It's Mocha… Mocha Levesque." Even though we're looking at her, she examined us from head to toe if we could be her trusted acquaintances.

_Mocha is so picky. _

Then she asked us, "Do you know a girl named Kana Sazusa? I'm her friend. I've been looking for her when she suddenly left me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Thank you for the reviews! It really motivated me to continue this story! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! *bows***

* * *

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you Mocha. You mentioned Kana Sazusa? Yes, she's here. Do you want to see her right now?" Kurapika uttered then we led her inside the academy. At the same time, we were also touring her around.

"I think she isn't interested at all." I deemed and whispered to Kurapika, "Just let her see Kana already. She's bored now. Look.."

I thought of an idea. I stepped in front of her and spoke, "You know, it's dark already. Maybe you go meet her tomorrow don't you think? I think you're tired with your journey." I let out a cheerful smile. _I hope this works… _I led her back again when she shoved my hand away.

"Don't TOUCH me, kid." Mocha glared and cautioned.

I apologized and replied, "I'm sorry! It's just that-"

She pulled her katana with blazing speed and pointed the tip to my neck, "Don't go in my way! If you do, I'll cut you to pieces…" Mocha put it back and darted away.

"Are you okay Gon?" Kurapika checked if I had any wounds. (Well, I didn't have any! It's just the tip of her katana anyway!)

I nodded and brushed the dirt of my green shorts, "Yeah. She's a professional… I THINK? I felt her murderous aura just now. Maybe Mocha was about to use Hatsu on me."

"Gon, be careful." He warned. "That's girl is VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY-"

"Okay. Stop with those. I'm getting dizzy." I regained my position. "Yeah. I know. I'll be."

_You're making me curious, Mocha-san. I'll definitely be your friend. I promise._

Mocha's POV

_That Gon is a nuisance to my plan. Tch… I would have killed Kana way long ago! _ I grumbled when I used my katana to search for her. She'll definitely regret what she did to me…

"Dance of the sakura! Find the ripe fruit of the sunset!" I chanted.

**[Flashback] – The Time when Kana was Leaving**

_"Nee, Takashi-kun, what are we going to do today? A date maybe?" I linked my arms to his, grinning making all the people around jealous of our love._

_He pushed me away, "Mocha, stop it. It's embarrassing…"_

_I laughed, "Ohh~ You're embarrassed of what we're doing? Kawaii Takashi~kun." I drew his lips to kiss him._

_"Mocha! STOP IT!" _

_"What's the matter?! Did I do something wrong?!"_

_He buried his left hand on his face, "I loved Kana, not you! YOU STOLE ME AWAY FROM HER! I was seduced by you that night at the classroom! Why are you like that to her? She didn't do anything to you at all and still…" _

_"It's still your fault! If you loved her then you should have just pushed me away when I kissed you right?! You're so naïve Takashi!" I yelled. People were already murmuring._

_One whispered, "They're fighting! How daring that girl is!"_

_"Yeah! She stole that guy away from the girl he likes!"_

_"How evil that girl is!"_

But I didn't care. That's just how it is…

_My lips coiled with anger, "What are you going to do now? Kana left for her new school! Hah! You can't do anything about it!" I laughed audibly. _

_He looked at me, "I can still see her. The train's going to leave at 5:30. I can say good-by to her at least." Takashi scampered immediately to the train station._

_"No! You can't see her! YOU'RE MINE ONLY! MINE!" I followed him on the way there. _

Takashi's POV

_I can't still be late. I need to tell her my feelings! That I love her so much! Memories appeared in my mind the day I noticed her._

_{Flashback to Takashi's Past}_

**_It was Science Class and I was really bored at that time. I was sitting beside the window when I heard laughter below me._**

**_"Kana, that's not the way you pass the ball to the other side!" our gym teacher scolded Kana._**

**_She lowered her head, "I'm sorry Sensei. I'll do my best at the next try…"_**

**_"No! You won't play at the next game! Mocha, you replace her!" the teacher instructed._**

**_"Okay!" Mocha stood up confidently and noticed me looking at my window. She smiled TOO SWEETLY at me. I was so disgusted by it. Ewww…. I stared at Kana again, she was controlling her tears. I wish I could comfort her at the time of her need. _**

**_[Back to the first flashback]_**

_I stopped to catch my breath. Where is she? _

_"TAKESHI! YOU CAN'T SEE HER!" I heard Mocha yelling my name._

_I need to hurry. I saw her boarding the train. There were less people around though so I was fast enough to run towards her._

_I felt a surge of pain at the part of my stomach and I halted to look at it. What was wrong with it? I saw a puddle of ketchup around me. What? Why was there ketchup? No.. This wasn't it. It was my own blood flowing out of my body. I turned around who stabbed me. It was Mocha. How the heck did she know how to kill?_

_"M..Mocha, why?" I whispered bluntly. My whole body was aching with pain. _

_She scowled and thrust her katana inside me again, "You're not going to see Kana again so I'll kill you." Mocha cried and realized what she had done. "AAAHH! I'm so sorry, Takeshi! I didn't mean to stab you!" She came to my side when I fell down to the ground. _

_I looked at the train, it was moving already… I… need to… tell her… "Mocha, please forgive Kana. If she did anything wrong to you. PLEASE… be friends…" I held her hand. "Do it for me…"_

_Her tears were flooding all over my face, "Takeshi-kun… I love you so much… I'm so sorry…"_

_I smiled, "It's okay… I love you too…" I exhaled many times. I still want to see the sunrise… _

_"Don't leave me Takeshi-kun… I'll bring you to the hospital."_

_"NO. Don't…. It's okay. I'm so tired already…" I sighed and looked at the sky. "I love you too…"_

_Mocha gasped, "Really? You do?"_

_I laughed and gazed at her, "Of course… Why shouldn't I love you? You were also a part of my life…" _

_She beamed a smile at me, "I love you more…"_

_For my last breath, I pictured Kana smiling in my mind. I didn't realize I said it aloud for Mocha to hear. "Kana, you will always be the dumbest dumb girl I've ever met. You'll always be the girl to greet me a hundred times a day. You will always be my first love. I hope you hear the whisper of my heart that I love you so much…" _

Mocha's POV

Those were the last words Takeshi said. He only said 'I love you' to me. Why did he say so many unnecessary things about her? I should feel happy that he said those right?

"Because of that, I'll avenge Takeshi's death… It's all your fault Kana…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! Here it is! Hehe :)**

* * *

Kana's POV

I woke up feeling better. I didn't open my eyes yet but… did I just hear someone breathing beside me? I stared at the figure in front of me. HISOKA-SENSEI?! What was he doing? Did he molest me?! Or did he touch my body?! AGGGHHH! I'm soooo going to punch his idiot!

I went on top of him and screamed(not so loud), "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

His chuckle echoed through my smoking ears, "Kana~chan, I didn't do anything! Did you expect something else hm?" Hisoka smiled like he thinks he's going to defeat me easily. "You slept last night. Haha~ and you were so cute like a… uhh…"

"What?!" I asked waiting for his answer. If he says snake, I'll kill him. If he says penguin, I'll stab him to death. If he says-

"You were like an angel~ sleeping in peace…" he rested his face on his right hand and his left on his hip. He grinned which made my heart stopped for a second.

I relaxed my body and said, "Really? You mean it?"

He laughed in amusement, "Of course not! Why would you look that pretty~? See, the way you dress isn't a match at all. Also, your hair is not combed properly. Good luck with your looks next time~" then he left giggling.

My world exploded when he said those mean things to me… so what if I'm this ugly?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A CLOWN WHOSE CHEEKS WERE PAINTED WHITE AND SOME TEARDROPS ON THE SIDE YOU KNOW! YOU'RE UGLIER THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD JEEERRRKK!

I crossed my arms whispering to myself, "Kana, you're beautiful. Mom said that to you right? You're a jewel in her eyes. REMEMBER that!" But… there was still a bit of pain in my heart… It hurt really bad… How dare he say that to me simply. I cried after those thoughts. "Idiot Kana… Why are you so affected by it? Don't worry about it…" The more I comfort myself, the more tears fall from my eyes.

I was suddenly strucked by someone hugging me that came from the window. Who was it? Why was it holding me? Then I saw a glimpse of blond hair flowing with the morning breeze. "Kurapika?"

"Kana… did that Hisoka hurt you again?" he asked, not explaining why he hugged me. He was shaking a lot…

"H..Huh? No! He didn't! It was just that, I got dirt in my eye." I chuckled to lift his spirits up.

Kurapika sighed, "I won't be fooled by that old technique. Tell me…" He pushed me slightly to see my crying face.

"I..It's really nothing Kurapika and besides…" I yanked away from his embrace. "This is none of your business…"

He took one step and said, "It is my business, Kana… because I-"

The school bell rang instructing the students to go to their respectful classrooms at once.

"Kurapika… just… don't go in my way. Okay? Thanks for hugging me by the way. It made me feel better at least." I gratefully told him and left for the school. _What was he about to say?_ I put on my coat and arranged my hair.

Kurapika's POV

Damn the school bell! I was about to confess something really important! Tch… I grumbled as I walked out of the dorms.

"Kurapika!" Gon called, with Killua and Julie behind him.

"Oh, Gon…"

Julie frowned, "What's with that tone?"

Killua put his arm around her, "Uh-huh… Well, Im going to buy chocolates first for Julie and me." Then they left being lovey-dovey.

Gon started, "Kurapika, I have been having this weird feeling someone's watching us from afar… Im still investigating though…" he added, "By the way! Where's Mocha? Did she leave for her first day of school?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday." Kurapika replied looking up as if he was thinking. "Want to search for her-" he sensed an unusual presence near them. "Gon, it's Mocha behind you. Look out…"

I gasped and tilted my head around, "Eh?" She was standing behind me holding her katana. Sakura petals were circling her whole body.

"Tell me where Kana is and I'll spare your lives." She whispered to them but with evil desire. Mocha pointed to my neck. "You Gon, I can sense you're close to her and you too, Kurapika." She raised another katana from nowhere.

"M..Mocha, if you're seeking revenge on her, it's not a VERY good idea…" Kurapika told her comfortingly. I knew Kurapika well and he felt the something too when his clan got massacred by the Genai Ryodan.

I nodded, agreeing with him, "Mocha-chan, let's settle this matter easily. Talk to Kana about your feelings!" I held out my hand, "Please?"

Mocha fell silent. Sweat dropped from her face as if she was making a really hard decision in her whole life. Her katana wasn't steady, then she sobbed, "This is all for Takashi-kun… It's her fault he died… He went after her… he didn't love me at all…" She dropped to her knees.

I went to her side and uttered smiling, "If you need someone to love you truly, I- I mean we, your friends, will be right here for you always…"

She looked at me with her sad eyes, "G..Gon… Arigatou… Y..You saved me." Mocha clasped my chest. Well, I blushed. It can't be helped. "It hurts so much, Gon. Help me forget all this pain… Please."

I glanced at Kurapika as a signal to leave us both alone. He just nodded and left quietly.

That moment, I did the most embarrassing thing in my history, "Mocha-san, look at me please?" Without a doubt, I stared at her for permission and she said yes. I kissed a girl for the first time.

Hisoka's POV

I was just behind the wall when Kurapika hugged her. _Kana~chan was crying?_ I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. It's just that, she's so fun to tease because I get to see her red face.

Her words repeated in my head, "_Hisoka-sensei is so mean… I thought she really meant I did look like an angel… Instead, I became a messy monkey." _I even saw her clutch Kurapika's clothes when he was about to confess her feelings for her. Thanks to the school bell~

I played with my cards for a minute when he entered just in time, "OH~ How wonderful. I was just thinking of you~." I stood up to shake hands with him.

He ignored it and went to his chair reading another book. That seems endless~

I knuckled my hands on my waist, "How nasty~ I'm your teacher you know. You should at least greet me. Show some respect~!" I grinned playfully.

Kurapika glared at me, "Will you just shut up Hisoka? When we're alone, you're not my teacher. You're my enemy…" He continued reading his book when I threw my Joker at the center of his study table.

"You listen to me kid~ After all I did to help you defeat the Genai Ryodan, that's how you repay me?"

He talked back confidently, "Who told you to tell me those things? It's still you right? I never even needed your help from the very start…"

I sat at the chair in front of him and licked my lips in irritation, 'Yes~ You're right." I laughed. "How stupid of me to tell you~ Wait, we're not enemies because of that. It's because of… Kana~chan right?"

Kurapika grabbed my neck and murmured in a low but bloodcurdling tone, "If you touch her, I'll kill you. I swear… She's got nothing to do with our argument…" His eyes turned red.

"For now~ she's going to be my hostage. Is it okay?" I requested. "I forgot to tell you~ I kissed her PASSIONATELY. She even called my name because she liked it~. Isn't that also wonderful?"

I suddenly received a hard blow from his fist to my left cheek, "That hurt~"

He gritted his teeth in anger, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL SOMETHING IMPORTANT FROM HER! DIE YOU SCUMBAG!" Kurapika was about to punch me again when Julie injected a sleeping drug in him.

I wiped the blood from the side of my lip, "Why did you do that Killua-kun? You saved me from this guy…"

That white-haired boy was calm as always, "He was going too far… I can understand what he feels right now. The lust to kill someone you hated so much but you just can't because he's too strong…" He licked his chocolate lollipop.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I brought this drug today. I knew this would come in handy." Julie smiled, feeling happy for herself.

Both of them brought Kurapika to his room at the dorms when the students filled the classroom.

"Okay students, class is starting~ Let's continue." I announced. _That Kurapika guy, I mean, he's truly strong. I want to challenge him sometime._

* * *

**So what do you think guys? :) PLs review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooooo sorry fr the late update guys! Thanks to everyone who read my story! *bows* I did 2 chapters today so... Yeah.. Haha enjoy!**

* * *

Kana's POV

The class was still going on when I got a glimpse of a wound beside Hisoka's lip. Who did that?

He looked at me and smiled, "Kana~chan, is there a problem?"

I turned back to my book. I remembered I was mad at Hisoka-sensei for saying those bad things about me. My lips curled while answering the questions on my math textbook. THIS IS DAMN HARD! GRR…

He was passing by my table when he dropped a piece of a folded paper. It says on it:

** Want the answers? Here they are J**

What the heck is he saying about? He's giving me the answers?! That is cheating! I threw the paper away when Julie beside me noticed it. Her eyes widened when she yelled.

"KANA IS CHEATING!"

Everyone murmured about it and got annoyed.

"That's just absurd!"

"You're evil!"

"That's so unfair!"

Their babblings made me remember a time when I was back in my previous school and I don't want to remember it ever again. Warm tears formed in my eyes. I ran outside crying. He hurt me again… Why does he keep doing this to me? What did I do? It's making me miserable…

I suddenly bumped into Kurapika who was walking slowly towards the classroom.

"Kana? Why are you crying again? Did Hisoka hurt you again?! I'll really kill him this time!" He urged forward but I stopped him.

I shook my head, "No… it's okay.. You don't need to. Can you be that someone whom I can talk to like before?"

Kurapika quieted down and led me to inside the peaceful greenhouse. Birds were chirping and the artificial fountain water splashing to the plants.

"Kana, tell me what's happening between you and Hisoka…" he asked me.

I held his hand, "Kurapika, will you be my pillow. Just for today, please?" Then I leaned my head onto his lap. "I'm so tired of Hisoka-sensei bullying me. He's doing it too much now…" I gazed at his face which was red from anger or… was it because I was resting on his lap?

"I could really kill him right now, Kana. Just let me do it for you because…" he gulped and confessed. "That's because I love you… I want to protect you from him…"

"What?" I stood up and walked back and forth. "Y..You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm not." He pulled me from my waist. I was looking down at him since I was standing and he was sitting on a bench. "Kana, I'm serious about you. I never felt this kind of sensation before! This is so much different!"

All I could do was drop my jaw and forever stare at his handsome face. I wasn't prepared to give him an answer yet.

"You know I.." I was stopped from speaking when he laughed lightly.

"It's okay. You can give me an answer anytime. It's not like I want you to reply at once… But I'm looking forward to it." He smiled lastly and kissed my forehead. "Remember Kana, you'll definitely regret it when you fall for that Hisoka… I'm warning you today. I don't want you to get hurt in the end…" with that, he left.

I covered my face with my sweaty hands. I was so nervous and scared of my answer to Kurapika. What should I say to him when that time comes? What if I chose Hisoka over Kurapika? What if I chose Kurapika over Hisoka? What guy should I choose?!

Gon's POV

At last, I found the love of my life. That was Mocha, Kana's EX-BESTFRIEND. The incident that morning was totally sweet. I was still blushing even in the classroom. I noticed Mocha glancing at me many times. However, Kana still didn't notice Mocha that time.

*RECESS*

"Mocha-san, can I see your bento?" I asked while looking into her bag.

"DOOONNN'TTT!" She pulled it to her and held it closely.

I wore a sad face, "Whhhyyy?" I begged many times.

She said no a hundred times more, "How many times will I tell you that you can't see it because it's a surprise for you at lunch!" Mocha covered her mouth regretfully.

I giggled, "Really? Thanks! Can I eat it now?"

She sighed handing the bento to me, "Well, what can I still do? You knew my surprise…"

I held her hand, "Then surprise me again! Feed me okay?" I winked at her.

"EEEEEHHH?!" she exclaimed in shock.

I walked away feeling happy for myself, "C'mon, Mocha-san. It's going to be a nice day!"

She followed me grinning like she won the lottery, "Okay Gon!" Mocha linked her arms with my arm while walking at the hallway with large eyes staring at us.

Julie suddenly jumped in front of us almost throwing off our precious lunch! "Hey Gon-kun, Mocha-chan!"

"Julie! Don't scare us like that! Do you even know how much this cost?!" I scolded her.

"Uhm, that bento only costs 256 Jenny?" Killua scratched his face.

I punched playfully, "Noooo! This costs more than gold!" my eyes narrowed.

"Not really.."Mocha chuckled happily. "But thanks for the compliment Gon!" she planted a kiss on my chubby cheeks which made me tomato-red.

Julie commented, "KAWAII~!"

"Heeeyy! What's happening here?!" a voice boomed from somewhere.

Our heads turned to the sound of the voice. Me and Killua gasped and raised a finger. "EEEEEEHHH! BISKY!"

"Yo! How are you guys? Have you made progress with your NEW teacher?" Bisky asked. She peeped at Mocha.

Bisky's POV

_This girl has such unsteady aura… I didn't expect Gon could have a wild girl like her? Hmm.. Well, Gon really is FROM THE WILD._

"Old woman…" Killua taunted to himself laughing.

An animated vein appeared on my forehead, "Hey Killua, what were you whispering about a second ago?"

"Nothing…" Killlua stuck out a tongue. "Nee Gon, stop your business with Mocha and come with me." He pulled Gon away by the sleeve from the canteen.

Julie sighed, "Boy talk I guess… Speaking of Kana, where is she?! I miss my bestfriend already?!" she faked sobbed. "Kana?!"

I saw a girl whose face was so red? Was I hallucinating?

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" She walked to her and cupped her cheeks. Then she gazed at Kurapika who was supporting her to walk to the table.

"She's fine. Kana didn't eat much these days…" Kurapika guided her to the chair to which she can sit on.

I stood up and stroked her forehead, "She doesn't have a fever. What's the matter, kid?" Looking at her, maybe she was blushing. _Young love are so popular in this generation~! _

I formed a sentence by using Nen and showed it to her secretly:

**_Someone confessed to you right?_**

Her face reddened immediately. Wearing the expression, HOW-DID-YOU-KNOW face.

I just chuckled and patted her softly on the back, encouraging her to the guy she likes. _It seems she isn't sure yet because I saw her glanced at Hisoka who was talking with the other teachers. He's involved in this too. Maybe he was the one who confessed to her or maybe… _ I glimpsed at Kurapika who was on guard on her. I studied both men. Ah! I finally understand… It's a love triangle! Haha~ how cuuttee! I won't interfere between these people.. Although it may be fun to play with them for a little while. Good luck!

Hisoka's POV

_I see… Kurapika's on guard. How can I make a move on my Kana~? _

"I love the way you teach your students, Hisoka…" one female teacher flirted with me.

Another agreed, "Do you have a girlfriend? Would you mind me being yours for a day?"

They giggled. Very funny ladies… VERY FUNNY~

"Can I excuse myself? I have something important to do." I bowed slightly and walked away from them.

I looked over at their table when I saw Kana talking to the yellow-haired girl I met in Greed Island. I remembered she saw me naked while I was taking a bath in a pond~ How embarrassing that is… Plus, she was drooling a lot.

I heard a bit of their conversation since everyone's babbling inside the canteen.

"Yeah. How did you know he confessed to me?" Kana smiled at her.

_Confess? Who?_

The woman called Bisky, covered her mouth in an elegant way and laughed, "Hohoho! I've been a liar for years! Of course I would know what a person is hiding! So what did you say to him?"

"Well, he told me I could think about it for awhile. He's willing to wait, he said." Kana replied to her, looking a bit at Kurapika who was talking to Julie and Mocha.

_Don't tell me Kurapika made his counter attack? That was fast~ I better move fast too…_

"Bisky-chan, how could I reply to him? I'm still not sure of my feelings." Kana sulked, bending her back forward.

She advised, "Then know them better! If one of its personality gets your attention, that's where your heart goes! By the way, your heart will do the job!" Bisky made a thumbs-up and winked at Kana.

"Thank you so much! I never knew what to do in this situation!" Kana hugged her tight.

I held my chin and leaned on the wall, "Kana should know me better? I don't want to show my insanity to her or she'll run away from me and go to Kurapika~ That will be very bad… Then, Plan B has begun!" I strolled off and grinned thinking of a way to snatch Kana from that GUY.

_Better watch out, you better not cry~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chappy~! enjoy again! hehe**

* * *

Kana's POV

It was a weekend and all the students thought of something to do inside the academy since they can't go out the force field around the area.

"Bisky, what would you do in a bored day like this?" I put both arms behind my head and lied down on the grass. She was just looking above the sky.

"Train I guess?" she replied without hesitation. "Want to go?" Bisky confronted me and pulled me to the training grounds.

"Okay, listen, I'm going to attack. You better watch careful. Also, take notes!" she raised her finger. I was like, I just stood there facing her without doing anything. "Kana, use Gyo!" she sighed and instructed, "I'm going to train you like I did to Gon and Killua. If I raise my finger like this, you need to answer fast and tell me what number you saw. Got it?"

I replied, "Haaii, Bisky-sensei!" we started training as soon as possible. I didn't notice the boys she mentioned were watching us outside the training area with Julie.

I wiped the sweat of my face, "Julie! Gon! Killua! What are you doing here?"

Julie held my wet hands, "Why didn't you tell me you were here?! That's so unfair you get to have tutor lessons! Bisky-chan, teach me too!" She begged her. Yosh! The more the merrier!

"Okay, now that you've learned the Four Major Principles, let's go to the basics!" Our teacher announced when she raised her finger again.

I shouted loud enough to crack the floor, "Number five!"

"Good! But not fast enough! Do 500 push-ups!" Bisky directed us girls to do her punishment.

"EEHH?! But what about my skin?! KILLUA WON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE IF I HAVE SOME PIMPLES!" Julie complained.

Bisky glared, "Ohh.. Do you want to do more push-ups girlie?" showing her angry aura.

Julie shivered to death, "N..No Ma'am…" she looked at her laughing boyfriend giving him the PLEASE-GET-ME-OUT-OF-HERE look.

Killua waved good-bye and left with Gon, "Good luck my sweets!" His brown-haired friend thought of an idea and called Mocha to join their training. She agreed reluctantly.

"Mocha-chan, I don't want to continue this anymore! Cover up for me please!" Julie begged once more to her, keeping her aura balanced for 30 minutes.

She shook her head and laughed, "You won't get to be challenged then! What about our Hunter Exams? How will you pass them? See my point Julie? Mocha smirked. "I heard Killua likes brainy girls. I hope you come to his expectations don't you think?"

Julie knew she was being teased by Mocha because since she was young, she was really an air-headed girl. She frowned and placed a finger on her, "I'll prove that I'm going to be a knowledgeable woman that Killua will love until our future! I'll really do it for my love!"

NO ONE SPOKE.

Julie's ears smoked, "Ohhh! I can't do it after all!" a spotlight shone at her and she kneeled in despair, "Please forgive me Killua for not being a good future wife for you… KILL ME NOW!"

I stood and went to her, "Eh, Julie, we're still so far to being adults. Maybe you shouldn't think about those kinds of things."

Footsteps were heard and all our head turned when Kurapika entered controlling himself not to laugh. "What are you doing girls?"

"Kurapika, please exchange with me! I don't want to do this freakin' training anymore! I need to get ready for my Killua in the future! I'm going to die soon so please!"

"Eeehh?! You're going to die?! Sure, I'll swap with you-"

Bisky laughed cruelly and heaved Julie back to her position while she was trying to escape from her scary teacher, "OH no you won't! Hohohoho!"

"Waaaahhh! KILLUA-KUN HELP MEEEEEEEE!" she cried out.

Me and Mocha were training seriously since I was doing this for my mother. Speaking of mother, where did they put her body? Was she given a proper burial?

I stopped to look outside and stared at the spot where she exactly died. It all replayed in my mind in an instant.

"Kana? Daijobou(Are you alright)?" Kurapika asked putting his face close to mine to check my temperature. "Hmm.. Pretty normal." I get to see his face close this time. I didn't expect he had such fair skin.

Mocha yelled, "HAAAAAAHHH!" she used Ren to increase her Nen around her and hit the ground with her fist.

Julie's eyes widened when she did that, "Woooaaahh! That's so cool! Do that again one more time!"

"Tch, do it yourself." Mocha mocked and made her voice louder for Julie, "THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE WORLD CALLED 'TRAINING'! SOME PERSON HERE IS JUST SOOO LAZY TO TRY."

"Are you referring to me, Mocha-chan?" Julie's aura turned purple. She concentrated it all to her daggers on which she was holding. "Take that back!"

"H..Hey, I was just kidding. It was a joke, Julie!" Mocha defended herself. Julie was already nearing her.

_Oh no… Julie can't take her temper anymore…_

Killua's POV

Gon and I were hanging out around the campus when we immediately sensed such powerful aura.

"Let's check it out!" said Gon who was already running faster than me. I was no match with his speed.

"Okay! Wait for me!" I told him to slow down.

When we arrived, Julie was kinda like 'possessed' I think? She wasn't her usual self anymore and Bisky was calming her down. It doesn't seem to work.

"Oy! What happened to you Sweets(that was my nickname for her BTW)?!" I was about to touch her shoulder when my hand was electrocuted by her aura around her. "Julie?!" Thank goodness, I'm used to being electrocuted.

Gon led Mocha away from her. I heard him say to her, "Did she do anything to you while we're gone?"

"No. You came at the right time. I think it was because I teased her too much. I told her if she won't train, Killua won't like her anymore. It was my fault… I'm sorry…" Mocha cried on his shoulders.

"It's okay.. Killua will get this done." Gon winked at me. _He thinks that will encourage me?! Hah! That's what he thinks!_

I forced my hand to at least hold her hand. It was too strong it kept me holding back again and again. Her Nen is too powerful-too powerful to control. Julie didn't know that her aura is so wild. I need to do something before this destroys her mind.

"Julie, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I commanded her. I thought it would work because her aura became smooth when it went back to being rough and sharp again. "Tsh! STOP THIS! DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE EASILY MOVED BY MOCHA?! YOU'RE SO WEAK JULIE! YOU'RE NOT THE GIRL I LIKED! YOU WERE SILLY, PRETTY, AND FULL OF ENERGY! YOU ALWAYS MADE MY DAY!" I tried to hold her hand again. This time, it was a bit easier than before. Then it became hard again. "Julie, don't let me do this to you!" I warned her. It didn't work still.

My body was moving on its own. I suddenly kissed her without thinking. This was the only though. "I love you so much Julie… Don't make me worry about you…"

A few seconds later, she fainted to the floor and I caught her. Her Nen stole almost all of her energy inside her body. I brought her fast to the infirmary and the nurse said she's going to be fine. Everyone left after they checked on Julie's condition so I was all alone inside with her.

I was startled when Hisoka chuckled. He was standing near the door, "That's so sweet of you Killua. You rescued your girlfriend before she could die~"

"What do you want? When did you get here?" I asked him.

"I just… need a little favor~? As a reward, I'll help Julie control her aura. I can do it in an instant~" he suggested grinning.

"Since when did you get interested in helping people? Plus, I'm not your servant whom you can order around…" my eyes narrowed.

He licked his lips like he always does, "Hmm~ what if Julie is involved in my favor? What would you do?"

My nails turned sharp, "What are you going to do to her? She's got nothing to do with this, Hisoka…"

"C'mon. It's simple… Just kill Kurapika."

"Kurapika?! Why?! He did nothing wrong to you or-" I thought about it and Kana appeared in my thoughts. Yeah… there's a love triangle going on between them. "Is it HER?"

He nodded excitedly, "Right~ You're so easy to talk to since you know it already. So, that's my favor. I'm waiting Killua~kun. Don't keep me waiting."

"Kill him yourself, idiot…" I told him before he left.

"I can't. If I do, the teachers will suspect something and have me out of this academy. That won't be fun anymore~ Oh, don't worry. If you kill him, I'll cover you up~"

I relaxed my palms and breathed, "Is there a deadline for this?"

"NO. Kill him your way~ You can even ask his permission if you could kill him or not! That'll be really fascinating!" Hisoka smiled at me. "I have an appointment, so please excuse me~"

_It will be easier if I could talk to Kurapika about this. I'm sure Hisoka will be watching my every move… If I don't kill him, Julie will be harmed. I can't tell Gon. He sucks at_ _lying. I am currently in a dilemma… I need to think of a plan to save the both of them!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year guys! (even though it's late already... -_-) Sorry for the late update! Well, here it is! :D enjoy!**

* * *

Julie's POV

_How dare Killua just leave me like that when I need help! That kiss he gave won't work on me! _I cried and cried for days inside our or MY ROOM ALONE. I didn't let him get inside so instead, he slept with Gon and Mocha. How dare him! I hate you sooooo muuuuch!

"Julie?" a familiar voice knocked on the door, interrupting my thoughts. "You know, I'm very worried about you… can you at least eat breakfast?" That was Kana. I see she was concerned for me. NOT LIKE SOMEONE ELSE OUT THERE! I opened the door with sleepy, tired eyes as I held the food tray she was carrying. "Thank you…" I said, but because of my weak body, I accidentally dropped it on the floor. My eyesight went black as a sudden pain weighed behind my neck.

"JULIE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Those were the words I last heard when I fainted.

*2 hours later*

My eyelids opened and I saw Kana sleeping beside me. _Thank you, Kana. _My mind thanked her.

She moved wiping the dirt from her eyes as she greeted me afternoon, "Hey… You're fine. You suddenly fainted. I'm glad nothing bad happened to you…"

I bobbed my head and tried to stand, "I… need… to stay in my room or Killua will get- Eek!" I tripped on the floor. Kana went to support me outside.

"Don't overdo it, Julie! You're one stubborn girl huh?" She joked.

I chuckled softly because of the throbbing pain in my body especially my head, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't control my anger that day. Mocha was just a bit too much. She was scaring me…"

"I know." She grinned, encouraging me to forgive Mocha, "It's not your fault. I mean! I'm nobody's side but… you're my bestfriend."

What she said surprised me… no person ever told me that I'm important to her or his life… Kana, will be my treasure…

"Cut it out, you're being just like Gon now…" I blushed, looking away from her and she just laughed.

She put my shoulder to hers, "Naah, what's important is that you're okay now, right?"

"Yeah! Let's go already." I finished.

Hisoka's POV

_I'm waiting, Killua-kun. No matter how long it is, I want Kurapika dead. If I lose my patience, good luck~!_

I was waiting for Kana to arrive but it seems like she won't be back to our room early. _I'm so bored~_ Minutes later, the door opened with Kana smiling. But when she saw my smirking face, it immediately turned into a frown.

"What are you looking at, idiot?" she banged the door and slumped on her bed sighing. "Don't you dare do anything…"

I was making a pyramid of cards that time. I giggled, "Yeah~ I know. My mood would be destroyed if you hit me with those metal balls again. But if you will let me, I would especially do it for you, Princess~"

"Tch. Stop it.. Saying those words doesn't suit you at all." She remarked, rolling on the bed feeling happy.

"What's with the delightful aura~? Did something happen?" I asked, still building my pyramid of cards. I was on the 6th floor already. I want to take a picture of this~

She stared at me, ANNOYED, "Why would I tell you? I'm sure you're not good with conversations. Just don't bother me anymore, okay? I'm relaxing here-"

I held both of her wrists on the bed, "Is this what you call relax~? Do you want me to warm you up?"

"Eeeeh?! What are you doing, pervert! Stop this right now!" she struggled.

I leaned my face towards her lips, "Kana~chan, you're so delicious. I've been waiting for a long time for this~"

She yelped, "N..No! Wait Hisoka-sensei! Stop it!"

I went closer and closer and closer…

"KURAPIKA!" Kana yelled out loud. My eyes widened when a gust of wind blew to our faces. I heard the sound of chains sounding louder.

"Let her go, Hisoka. This is too much… I let you go once, not twice…" his red eyes blazed in the night. His blond hair waved with the wind as his aura got scarier for me to bear.

Kana ran and hugged him, "Kurapika, I've got no one else to call but you… I was so scared…"

"What you did was right… After all, I'm the only one who can beat him…" Kurapika stroked her brown hair as he comforted her. She was trembling.

I licked my lips in excitement, "What nice timing~! I'm so warmed up for this. I guess I won't need KIllua for this mission now~"

"What?! What's he got to do with you?!" Kana demanded.

"Well, I asked him to kill Kurapika so his precious girlfriend won't be harmed~ Of course he would agree!" I explained and laughed, "Do I look like the villain here now?"

"Yeah!" Kana answered confidently, "I thought you were just playing me… You even stole my first kiss…" Tears went down on her cheeks and added, "I really thought you loved me! But, you just want to test out your strength?! YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"

Those words hit my heart like a bullet. I thought I could endure what she said but, instead I was hurt… _My past was enough to change my personality… Don't add them up, Kana…_

At last, I can finally show her my true expression when I get to fight someone so interesting like Kurapika~

"Yes! That's right! I really wanted to kill you from the very start when I knew you had power in your voice~!" I told her, feeling ashamed of myself. I don't really want to tell her this.

"Hisoka, how could you hurt her this much?" Kurapika blamed me, "She's innocent you know?"

"I don't care about other people… Even the girl I kissed for the first time in my whole life~ I won't let you back." I announced raising my arms in the air and grinned from ear to ear. I threw the five of spades at them when Kurapika hit it with his chain.

Kurapika repeated, "I won't let you back too, Hisoka…" He left Kana to where they're standing and kicked me on the side of my arm. Then he rounded his chain to my neck but I got free with brute force.

"This is for hurting Kana's feelings! Aaaahhh!" Kurapika charged at me with his full speed, "Emperor Time!"

I just grinned and used In to cover my Bungee Gum, "Take it on!" I threw it at him secretly but he got away when he used Gyo on it, "How terrible! You removed my Bungee Gum~!"

"I won't be fooled twice, Hisoka… " He rounded his chain to my body making it tighter. Even with my good combat skills, I can't get free from his grasp. _Kurapika got stronger these years, eh? _ I stopped struggling away from his chain. The thing he missed is that, he only covered my upper body! He forgot my feet, so I can still move around and use my legs to attack him~! Great!

He was shocked when he realized he should put chains on the lower body too. But it was too late, I knocked him out leaving Kana paralyzed. She looked at Kurapika who has lost consciousness.

"Kurapika… Kurapika!" she was about to check on him when I stopped her.

"What's in him that's not in me, Kana~chan? I tried my best didn't I?" I demanded holding her shoulders tightly. The pain was too much because she added it up…

She fixed her eyes on me and glowered, "Then try your VERY BEST next time… You hurt someone very important to me! How dare you! I don't want to see your face ever again!" she pushed me away and went to Kurapika. "Wake up… wake up…"

I just stared at them, feeling like I lost a battle. I never lost to anyone before… Why did you choose him over me? Why, Kana~chan?

Kana's POV

I grasped Kurapika's head and shook it many times to wake him, "Kurapika! Wake up!" At last, my efforts were paid and he woke up coughing blood out. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I hugged him.

"K..Kana? Wh..What happened?" Kurapika asked, shaking his head and sat straight up facing me.

"Don't you remember?" I supported him to stand up.

He fell silent and told me, "I do remember now… Hisoka made a blow and I fainted right? That guy…" Kurapika clenched his fist in anger.

"No… It's alright. I'm fine, see?" I referred to myself. "I'm not hurt!"

"I'm not referring to the outside-INSIDE. Your feelings were hurt by him!" He uttered, narrowing his eyes. It turned from red, blue, red, blue. "I want to kill him right now Kana."

I fell silent from what he said… I can't control his madness anymore…. Maybe he really loves me that much… _Hisoka, I'm sorry I said those mean things to you. Please forgive me…_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reviewing minna! Especially for YukikoXHisoka66, hisokamage, and Chercith! I can't stop thanking you! .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeeyy! Sorry for the late update! Busy at homeschool! Since I owe you guys, I'm going to update TWO chapters for yaa! HERE IT IS—NEXT CHAPTER! TANTANANAN! *appears***

Gon's POV

I decided to go to Mocha's room. I'm very bored. I'm sure Killua's BUSY with his SWEETS(Julie). I sighed walking to her room. When I opened the door, I nosebleeded because Mocha just got out of the shower.

"Kyaaa! Get out of here!" She threw all her things to me.

I apologized, "I..I'm sorry! I'll get out!" She suddenly pulled me inside her room.

"It's too late… Mocha is not the one you're staring at… I'm her other side… Michiru~chan!"

My brow curled, "Eh? Wait, what? Where is she then?" I stared at her from head to toe. Nothing changed at all! But… she had a split personality all this time?! "Explain everything to me now… Who are you… REALLY?"

She laughed covering her mouth with her palm, "You're so adorable… Didn't I say, I'm Michiru, Mocha's other side. Maybe I should tell you EVERYTHING?"

I nodded, listening.

Mocha a.k.a Michiru, sat on the sofa crossing her legs making me blush. She was too sexy in that position. "Okay… So, she mentioned she was looking for Kana Sazusa right? Hmm.. Actually, she's seeking revenge. Gosh… that Mocha girl is so dumb.. She killed her boyfriend and she's saying it's all Kana's fault?" she rolled her eyes. "But when she saw Kana change, everything went back to normal and her soul turned calm. I don't know why though…" Michiru looked at her polished nails. "That's not the only reason why she came here…"

The intensity is getting stronger and I'm still listening to her explanation. "What's the other reason?"

"That is…" she suddenly looked serious, "She's looking for some certain type of power… It's their family's tradition to search for it. And so Mocha discovered, it's inside Kana. Something like a small bottle inside the body of a human like you people…"

"Wait… Human like us? Then what are you?" I asked, curiously.

Michiru paused for a minute and replied, "I'm a goddess… I went down from heaven to finish a mission. That is to fulfill Mocha's task to find the Bottle of God's Blood… TCH! WORKING IS SO BORING!" She sulked, sighing. "Fine, ja~ne." then she transformed to Mocha again. "W..Wait.. Ohh… that goddess took over me again… GON?!"

"H..HI, Mocha-san." I grinned, tensely. "I had a conversation with your… uhm… goddess?"

She face-palmed, "Uggh.. I knew it.. So she told you about my real intention?" Mocha questioned me.

"Well, kind of… You're looking for something which is inside Kana right?" I responded scratching my nape.

She nodded.

"Uhm… Maybe I could ask her about it then she'll give it to you by surgery?" I suggested, smiling.

She stood up and walked towards me. Mocha stopped in front and yelled at my face, "IDIOT! I really thought you got it already! If she gives that power to me, she'll be dead to ashes!"

"EEEEHH?! Then… wh..what do we do?!" I yelled, panicking. _I don't want my friend to die!_

Mocha crossed her arms, thinking, "I don't know… I've got so much to tell her. I want to apologize for my mistakes in the past…" then she stood straightly, "I have to be honest with her!" she decided confidently.

I agreed with her as well, "Yeah! Wait, be honest with what?" When I asked her, she was already gone.

Kana's POV

That afternoon, I walked with Kurapika alone. He told me stories of his past and I said mine.

"You're so amazing, Kana…" his face reddened, "I mean, you're really awesome…"

That sent me dazed for a bit and regained my position, "Thank you! You are too." _I can't tell him the truth that I like Hisoka. He will pull me away from him if he knows… _"Uhm, so…" I tried to think of a subject but I was drained out.

He chuckled, "Ran out of topics? Well, me too except this one…" we stopped walking and he held my arms. "Would you… be my lover? I mean, girlfriend in modern?" he blushed while confessing his feelings to me.

But… Kurapika, I love Hisoka and not you.. I mean, I love you, as a friend though… "Kurapika, give me time to think about it, will you?" I smiled at him.

"S..Sure! I'm not making you cram or anything…"

"Ohh.. Hahaha yeah.." I said shakingly. I neer had this type of conversation with him before though. This is so hard like writing a letter of acceptance! I shook my head and told him, "Well, let's go back? I'm sure everyone's worried about us.. especially my bestfriend.. I'm sure she's freaking out already. LET'S GO!" I pulled his sleeve hurriedly and ran fast, making him catch his breath.

That made him shocked of my physical strength, "U..Uhm, that's… IMPRESSIVE." He said simply. I gave him the though, _Duuh! I'm so strong you know! Hohohohoho! Jealous? *smirks*_

"Y..Yeah!" I wiggled embarrassingly. "Y..You know, you better head off to your room. I'll be going!"

A hard grip on my wrist abruptly pulled me, "Be careful…" I came face to face with Kurapika until out lips touched. "I love you…"

His handsome, but stern face stunned me to my most beautiful death I could ever imagine. Don't make me this way, idiot! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT YOU JUST CONFESSED SECONDS AGO AND YOU SUDDENLY GIVE ME A KISS SO EASILY?! JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!

"Uh-huh? Got it…" I dizzily marched my way up to our… (OR MINE?)room. _That's weird… where's Hisoka sensei? He's not here anywhere_—!

Two strong hands gripped both of my wrists—it was Hisoka, madly crazy about me, "Kana~chan… It's painful right now…"

"Wh..What? Where does it hurt?!" I asked, shaking my way to examine him. I completely forgot the harsh words I said to him. _Why the heck did I do that?! STUPID ME! _

He referred to his broad, sweaty(SWEATY? I MEAN REALLY?) chest, "My heart really hurts… BECAUSE OF YOU~" his aura even grows more cruel than ever. His expression's starting to change to a terrifying one—HIS OTHER SIDE.

Hisoka untied his necktie (which was obviously he just got away from a meeting), "I want to make you mine, FAST…" he was evidently waiting for this moment. He kissed my neck and licked it. It made me groan… WAAAHH NOOOO!

"St..Stop it… You're out of your mind!" I hindered him. His face is scary, making me crawl out of my own skin. This is all my fault…

He let out a short chuckle, "I REALLY AM out of my mind… Don't you still notice? I'M SO HUNGRY!" Hisoka suddenly touched my sides wildly.

"No! DON'T!" I yelped in pain. That part was too sensitive.

"Kana, are you there?" a voice knocked on the door. It was Mocha… wait. MOCHA? You mean MOCHA LEVESQUE, MY FORMER BESTFRIEND?! I didn't even notice her all this time! I wanted to shout and tell her what's happening to me. _Mocha, I'm in here! Help me!_

Sadly, Hisoka's Bungee Gum shut my mouth tight. I was trapped in his cage… I can't get out of it. "Sorry, she's not here right now~" Hisoka shouted his reply. Mocha just said okay and left. My only chance of escape went through my palms and disappeared… I've got nothing…I can't even shout Kurapika's name… I cried in despair as Hisoka wiped my tears.

"Aww… Don't do that. It'll make me sad OR," he grinned evilly at me. "I WOULD TORTURE YOU SLOWLY~!"

The word 'torture' hurled around me and frightened me… I silently cried again, that the thing I treasure and preserve the most as a girl will now be taken away from me.

We did it.

I lost it.

Everything's gone…

That morning, I heard the door close when Hisoka went out to go to school. I didn't have the energy to move a single muscle. I was too stunned about what happened that night… He really went in me… It made me cry again.

"Hisoka, I loved you… ONLY YOU…" I mumbled under my breath. Speaking those words stung my insides. It felt so empty when I say it. I looked at my dirty body… "AAGHH! I'M SO DIRTY! KANA IS A BIG SCUMBAG! I'M A BITCH! PIECE OF TRASH!" I scratched my body with my nails to make it wounded. I want to make myself ugly… Hisoka's kiss marks were stuck on my body like a glue. I'M NOT A FRIEND. I'M A BETRAYER. I'M NOT WORTHY TO BECOME HISOKA'S LOVER… I'M NOT PERFECT… "Hisoka…" I kept saying his name again and again. I can't get his face out of my mind. His playful attitude and actions replayed in my mind. But they were from the Hisoka I knew… The Hisoka last night, was the other one.

I WASN'T MYSELF ANYMORE… I WAS TORMEMTED BY HIS GRIEF… I NEED TO CHANGE… I JUST… NEED TO…

**[WARNING GUYS! WARNING! RATED M SCENES! DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THOSE PARTS!] **

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates. I was sooooo busy with my homeschool work. I need to hurry a little bit. So, I'm updating a little everyday! Hmm.. I'll change it to every Friday/Saturday/Sunday UPDATES! Is that alright? Hope that works! BTW, thank you very much for those who commented recently. You're my beeesst followers/readers. *winks* LOVE YAAA! *hugs you* See you soon and send me suggestions for the story! *waves***

**{Author's comment for the story: I really cried when Kana was raped by Hisoka… I don't know why I suddenly typed this but it just really went out! Agghh! I hate myself for having such imaginations… -_- SORRY GUYS!}**


	15. Chapter 15

**As I promised, I made another chapter for yaaa! ^_^** **Heeheehee~ Thanks guuuuuys!**

Mocha's POV

_That's unusual… Kana isn't in her room. Where did she go? _I thought, walking towards the elevator going down to the second floor. It was Wednesday when I last saw her. She seems to be in good mood that time. Gon and I met outside the dorms and held hands going to the school that gloomy morning.

"So, did you tell her?" Gon inquired, interrupting my thoughts. "I got this feeling last night, there's someone who needs help…" he explained worriedly.

I stayed silent. _Why would Kana be gone late at night? She should be sleeping or meditating those hours… _"I don't know Gon… But I'm also starting to get concerned too. We might see her at school. Let's hurry." Both of us dashed inside the academy.

Kana's seat was empty so Gon asked Killua immediately about the matter. I went to Julie about it too. The four of us gathered at the flower gardens since it's still 5 am. There's still 2 hours before class.

"Did you go to her room today?" Killua suggested holding his chin, considering.

All of us said no.

Kurapika joined in when he saw us talking, "Hey guys. What are you talking about?" When we told her about Kana, his eyes turned scarlet. "I knew it… Hisoka must have done something to her!" he clenched his fist.

We all set off for Kana's room and entered. Kana was in blankets crying. We noticed since her eyes are blood red.

Julie ran and hugged her, "Kana, what happened to you?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! TELL ME!"

I squeezed Kana softly, "Tell us… We were so worried when we didn't see you at school…" I said calmly but I was raging from inside. I wanted to kill the man who did this to her.

Kana continued to sob and didn't answer our questions. Except she kept murmuring Hisoka's name all over again. "Hisoka… Hisoka… Hisoka… I'm sorry…"

I can't really take it anymore. I stomped out of the room and headed to Hisoka but I was stopped by Kurapika, "No, I'll go to him instead…" he told me furiously. I could see his veins from his hands. He was deeply angry at Hisoka…

_Be careful, Kurapika. Do this for Kana…_

Kurapika's POV

_I'll kill you this time, Hisoka. I regret those years I didn't kill you. How dare you ruin Kana's life… I thought you would protect her because I saw the sparkles in your eyes when you look at her. I regret it… I regret not protecting Kana from the very start._ I thought. My chains appeared on my hands, tingling from every step I make.

Once I arrived at his office, I made my blow at his face making him stumble on the floor laughing. "What's this? A greeting?" he joked.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR BABBLINGS!" I flew my Chain Jail towards his heart but he dodged it easily and threw his cards at me. "COME HERE HISOKA! DON'T JUST ESCAPE FROM ME! FIGHT ME!" I shouted.

He stood on the corner of the room and holding 2 cards, "Am I dog to follow its master's orders~? Of course not!" Hisoka attacked me with superhuman speed as he circled around me. I protected myself with my chains, blocking his cards.

I ran around the room tying my chains around his body as he struggled to get free. I used In to cover them but it was too late when he used Gyo and realized he was wrapped in it.

"Finally, I could interrogate you…" I thrusted my Judgement Chain inside him. "You lost Hisoka…"

"Ohh~ Not yet!" he laughed aloud. This time, I also wrapped his legs so he won't move. Still, I stayed alert for any attacks he did.

Kana and the others burst through the door, "Don't Kurapika!"

"WHY?! This man dirtied you! Why are you still protecting him?!" I asked, angrily.

"Because…" Kana walked to him and cupped his face, "I love him, Kurapika…"

Everyone gasped including Hisoka whose eyes are getting teary.

"I accidentally said those mean words to Hisoka because it was the only way to stop their fight…" she kissed Hisoka's forehead, "I'm sorry for everything… It was my fault…"

Hisoka was still shocked by her explanation and looked down in guilt for what he forced her to do with. He slowly put his arms around her. "Kana~chan, I'm the one who should be sorry…" his playful tone went back…

"No… this is impossible!" I removed Hisoka's hands from Kana and pulled her to me. "Kana, he's controlling you!" she looked up to me and gazed with her honest eyes like Gon's. She wasn't lying at all… There were no signs that she's being manipulated.

She held my hand thankfully, "I appreciate your friendship with me Kurapika but… someone else took my heart. Don't worry, some pieces of your love are still in here." She referred to her left chest. Kana kissed my cheek and hugged me for the last time. "Thank you for everything…" She groggily went to Hisoka happily and walked outside.

The remaining people in the room looked out the window. The sun was rising and birds started chirping in a sing-song tone. All of us stared at each other in awe. It all happened so fast like it was just a minute.

Killua and Julie held arms and just smiled at each other. Gon and Mocha giggled and followed the first two. I was the only one left with no girl to hold hands with… _I guess Kana isn't still the one for me… I was too in her…_I sighed when a girl with a yellow pony-tailed hair dashed in the hallway. She wore a cute red dress which was bouncing with her while running.

**[Author's note: Can you guess who it was? :3]**

I stroked my bangs to the side of my face and coolly tottered away. That was the biggest embarrassment of my life… "Oh whatever… I'll just go away and let those three couples all have the fun…"

**END! … JUST KIDDING! Not yet. This is just the end for Kurapika who lost to Hisoka. Did you guess the girl whom he noticed?! I'm sure you did! JUST COMMENT THE ANSWER ON THE REVIEW! :D **

**The next part will be with Mocha and Kana. I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYBODY THOUGH. I'm just telling the summary. For short, this is just Book One! {sorry if this chapter is kinda short… -_-} ARIGATOU MINNA! 3 3 I'm getting ideas for Book Two so suggest some plots nooooooow before it's too late! **

**See ya later! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update for TWO WWEEEEEKKSS! OMG. Im really sorry.. :((( But, im writing now! See? :D :D HAPPY HAPPY! here's the second part of the story. :3 Sorry for the sudden lemons guys... Huehuehuehue~**

* * *

Kana's POV

I woke up facing my new boyfriend, Hisoka... His hair was down so... he looks dazzling to watch. _Naah... I'll get up and eat breakfast. I'll wake him later..._ A sudden strong force pulled my body towards Hisoka. "YOU'RE AWAKE?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I smacked his chest but he doesn't seem to care and kissed my forehead.

"So angry early in the morning? Chill Kana~chan." He chuckled, making my face red of embarrassment.

"Uggh! Just, let's go already!" I stood up from the bed and ran my way to the bathroom. I sighed, "Is Hisoka-sensei really my boyfriend or not? Did what happen yesterday a dream?"

His voice boomed and replied outside the bathroom, "No, it isn't a dream~!"

I yelled, "Don't eavesdrop!" I finished changing into my uniform and pulled Hisoka's hand clinging to mine.

"Kana-chaaaaaannn!" Julie sprinted and jumped on me making us fall on the cold, ceramic floor. "I miiisss yooouu!"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." i frowned. "Get off me this instant!" Well, she did eventually. She was still beautiful in her age. Maybe that's why Killua liked her.

Her boyfriend thundered and picked her up on his shoulder, "Sorry for this girl's mess. Julie, you left me in our room! How dare you..."

"Wait, Killua-kun! I still need to talk to Kana-chan! Let me down!" Julie struggled.

"Okay. Go ahead." Killua dropped her purposely and made her cry. "Just kiddin. Sorry."

_How sweet this couple is. They are completely opposite. Wait, where's Mocha and Gon?_

I tugged Hisoka's coat, "Where are the others?" referring to them, including Kurapika, who liked me but i rejected his confession.

He shook his head in confusion, but still grinning weirdly at me. "I heard Kurapika left the school to forget about his busting confession. Maybe he was truly hurt when you said you LOVED me~"

"Well, what i was saying was true! I'm just telling how I-" I was about to finish my sentence when he covered my mouth with his cold, thin lips. "Hmmm..." I exhaled blushing. "You really love surprising me huh?"

"Yeah?" Hisoka chuckled as he put me down(since he carried me to kiss me). We heard awkward voices coming and we turned around. It was Mocha and Gon holding hands together.

I distanced myself away from Hisoka to cover up what we did but... it seems like they already saw it. How embarrassing...

Gon, as usual, scratched the back of his head, "Hey there... It's been a long time since that happened. What about Kurapika?"

We were silent when he asked that. But we eye-messaged him. He understood easily, "Mocha? Are you okay? I think she's changing to her other side again..."

My brows curled, "Other side? What do you mean?"

"I'm Michiru, Mocha's guardian or goddess. I would prefer that." She winked sexily at my boyfriend. "What a cutie! What's your name?"

"Hey! He's my boyfriend! Don't touch him like that or else!" I cautioned her.

She laughed, "Calm down! I'm just going to tell you something important; something Mocha has told you long ago when she arrived in this academy. Can we talk, pretty guy?" she glanced at Hisoka flirtatiously.

"Tsk, okay..." she led me in the hallway.

"Okay, where do I start? You knew that Takashi was dead right?"

That name rang inside my head, "Takashi? Dead? What do you mean? How? When? Why?"

Michiru paused and was shocked to hear that I didn't know. She continued, "Hmm.. I killed him that time. I was Michiru, the goddess. I'm very mad to see Takashi go after you. I felt Mocha's pain. She really wanted to kill you but, YOU WERE HER PRECIOUS BESTFRIEND."

"B..But..." I cried, covering my face with my palms. "Why does you nee to kill him?! Mocha loves him! You've got nothing to do with her life or my life! How dare you!" I was about to hit her with my fist when a sudden gravity pushed my body to the ground. "What are you-?!"

"Kana, Mocha's mission is to take that large source of power inside your body... She came here to find you just because of THAT." she poked on the middle of my chest, smiling.

I shook with anger, "You wretch! Turn back to Mocha! I want to talk to her and know the truth from her!"

"Hmm.. It seem like she won't turn back to normal this time..."

_WHAT?_

* * *

**Hey there! Is it too short? :( Huhuhu im currently reading Bride of The Water God so I couldn't concentrate! SORRY! *bows low* GTG! See you later!**


End file.
